1. Field
Embodiments relate to a near field communication device and a power management method of an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A near field communication (hereinafter, referred to as NFC) technique may be a communication technique for data communications between neighboring devices. The NFC technique may be applied to a mobile device, a personal computer, a digital camera, and so on. In recent years, as a mobile device (e.g., a smart phone) is widely used, there may a desire for using the mobile device as a payment means via the fusion of the mobile device and the NFC technique.